stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Browatch
"Browatch" is the 15th episode of the second season of Stoked, and the 41st overall. Summary Ripper is the life of the party at Surfer's Paradise, but when he's on lifeguard duty, he's all business. To loosen Ripper up, Broseph challenges him to a farting contest that goes horribly wrong. Plot The episode starts off with Broseph, Johnny, and Reef sleeping in their room. Ripper decides to pull a prank on them by changing their clock to 8:59. As soon as the alarm goes off, they start panicking, just to realize that it was just a prank. Later, the staff is having a Monday night party. As soon as someone knocks on the door, they immediately stop the party and act bored. That someone turned out to be Ripper, and then he and the pig join the party. At night, the girls are getting ready for bed. All goes well until the power goes out. Fin claims it is merely a blown fuse, but they soon hear a psycho killer breathing. He enters the bathroom, causing the girls to scream and run out. It turns out to be Ripper and Broseph, who then share a laugh. At the beach, Ripper is on lifeguard duty and takes his job seriously. He bosses everyone around if he thinks they are in danger. Broseph notices the Tropical Tan Models carrying roast chicken and asks Ripper if he wants to join. Ripper says he is on duty and claims that lives are at stake. He sees the Marvin brothers sword fighting with umbrellas, so he tells them to stop horsing around. Broseph does not get the saying, thinking there are actual horses. At the hotel lobby, Johnny and Reef are waiting to get paid. They talk about what they are going to do with their overtime pay. Johnny wants to buy a new pair of shoes, while Reef thinks about playing a guitar video game on a jet ski. However, their pay is in honey roasted peanuts. Johnny questions its legality, but Bummer tells him to get a lawyer, if he can even afford one. He then walks off cackling while Johnny claims it is unfair. Reef then eats his so-called paycheck and asks Johnny for his. Broseph and Emma go for a surf session, but Ripper tells them to stop surfing and exit the water. Broseph tells Ripper to chill out and then asks if he is into a fart-off. Ripper refuses to do it while on duty, but Broseph ends up taking him into it. He does what he calls the "code blue" because everyone need resuscitation afterwards. He gets ready for it while The Kahuna tries to start his lighter for The Tropical Tan Models' roast. Ripper's fart occurs while The Kahuna's lighter is lit, causing a violent explosion. Broseph comments, saying it was sick and then eats the chicken leg that lands on his head. The paramedics wheel Ripper away while Bummer is panicking and trying to find a new lifeguard. Everyone wants the available job, so they try to talk him in. He chooses Broseph, much to everyone's dismay. Broseph does not hear Bummer because of the music he is playing. At the staff house, Johnny and Reef are trying to come up with ways to make more money. Reef thinks of exchanging the peanuts for cash while Johnny thinks of other ideas. A guest mistakes the staff house for the hotel, and he would have paid $500 a night to stay at the staff house if it was the hotel. Reef gets the idea to find a tourist, trick them into staying at the staff house, and charge $500 a night to stay there. After Reef talks Johnny in, Fin and Lo decide to join in because they were "paid" in hot dog coupons. Reef spots a tourist named Caroline, who he believes is dumb. Broseph is now the lifeguard, and he thinks "it's all good in the hood." Once he falls asleep, the Marvin brothers horseplay again, The Tropical Tan Models are stranded by sharks, the surf shack catches fire, and more chaos breaks out. Emma warns him about the hazards and the guests' lives, but the Marvin brothers cut her off. Despite the screaming and dangers, Broseph still does not take action and falls back asleep. Johnny and Reef take Caroline to the staff house, and claims it is the hotel. After she arrives, Lo and Fin greet her, but part of the ceiling falls. She becomes a little skeptical about the "hotel", but checks in anyways. The groms introduce her to the room, which is the boys' room. The room is shabby, scaring Caroline a little bit. In the girls' room, Reef explains the plan to the girls, but Kelly finds out about their scam. Johnny complains about the paper-thin walls, then Snack Shack falls from the ceiling while taking a bath. Broseph is eating pizza while on lifeguard duty. Erica shows off her new fish to Brianna, but it falls in the dirt thanks to the Marvins' sword fight. The fish hops around everywhere while Erica chases it, but no one will help her. Erica cries for help from Broseph, so he runs to her, but not before helping build a sandcastle, sword fighting with the Marvins, and joining a volleyball game. When he finally arrives, Erica is crying because her fish is dead. Because of this, she claims Broseph is the worst lifeguard ever. He gasps, but hits the nearby volley ball first then gasps again. He then goes surfing, but cannot stop thinking about Erica's dead fish and her reaction to its death because of him. Fortunately, it was all just a dream. Broseph finally starts taking his job seriously. Kelly threatens to tell Bummer about the groms' scam. Johnny and Reef beg/plead on their knees for her not to tell. Lo offers Kelly 30% of their profit to Kelly to keep her quiet, then goes up to 40% after Reef complains. Kelly wants 50%, so she and Lo agree, much to Johnny and Reef's dismay. At the beach, Mr. Marvin stands in the water, but Broseph throws a life saver device in order to "save" him. After The Tropical Tan Models put on sunscreen, Broseph gives them life vests. Broseph destroys a boy's sand castle, buries the Marvin brothers in sand, stops a volley ball game, sprays oil on Chester, all of which anger/worry the guests. Caroline starts making ridiculous requests, such as a square towel instead of a rectangular one. She calls Lo for a bacon cheeseburger without the bacon and burger, a cola with no fizz and glass and a twisty novelty straw made to look like a giraffe. After the call ends, her dog Poker starts attacking Johnny and Reef. Caroline tells them to clean Poker's ears and nostrils. Johnny and Reef try to think of cold, hard cash to ease the tension so they can get through Caroline's stay. Broseph locks all of the guests inside an electric fence to keep them safe. Emma tells him that he should not have done that, but he claims he is doing his job and it is too dangerous to let them out. When Chester touches the fence, he is shocked, causing him to scream. He questions why it had to be electrified, and then Emma runs off to stop the madness. Broseph tells a guest to stop eating her fudge pop so she will not get a brain freeze, which angers her. Caroline continues her ridiculous requests by requesting corn on the cob with no corn and orange juice with no orange. Reef tells Johnny that he went to get kibble, then ran into a grizzly bear, then ran off. Caroline calls Johnny for the peppermint elbow cream, so Reef hides. Kelly asks Johnny about the fake hotel business, stating she cares so she gets 75% of the profits, threatening to tell Bummer about the scam when Johnny argues. Reef tells Kelly she is ripping them off, but she says they are ripping a guest off and that karma is a pain in the butt. Johnny complains about Kelly's ways while Reef thinks he is feeling guilt but it was merely a burp. Emma goes surfing and reminds Broseph about having fun. Broseph claims she is surfing in a no-surf zone, but she says it is a surf beach at a surf hotel. He will not tolerate surfing and tells Emma that she could have had a fatal wipeout. Just outside the staff house, Reef tells Johnny not to tell Caroline about the scam, but Johnny says that the guilt is killing him. Poker defecates on Johnny's shoes, prompting him to double the rate and not tell Caroline about the scam. Ripper also wants a cut, but they refuse. Broseph takes away Emma's board, so she asks what to do for fun. He suggests sitting quietly waiting for sunset, then he finds a fish out of the water. He reflects on what Erica said, so he gives the fish mouth to mouth resuscitation. Johnny calculates the price of Caroline's stay, which includes a tax for being annoying, a fee for making ridiculous room service requests, a tax for removing the toe jam, and a 20% poop on the shoe surcharge. The groms find the room to be a total mess and a letter explaining that Caroline found the real hotel and left the room without paying. Reef finds that Poker defecated in the room, much to their disgust. Upset, the four groms go to the beach while talking about Caroline's ways. They find Broseph giving mouth to mouth to the fish, and he claims that he cannot let the fish down. Johnny reminds him that fish need water to breathe. Fin tells Emma that Broseph has gone cuckoo, and Emma shows them the fence Broseph made. Fin takes the fish and slaps Broseph with it, snapping him out of his strict lifeguard ways. Broseph puts the fish in the water, quits his lifeguard job, and lets everyone out of the fence. At the hotel, Kelly is demanding her 75% of the profits. Johnny explains to Kelly that Caroline skipped without paying and that he has no money. Kelly threatens to tell Bummer yet again, so Johnny offers his shoes that Poker ruined. The next day, the groms are enjoying the beach and Ripper is back on lifeguard duty. Broseph tells him that being a lifeguard is serious business. Ripper does another fart-off, and The Kahuna has his lighter lit up again for a wiener roast. Broseph tries to stop Ripper, but the fart comes out, causing another explosion. In front of the hotel, Bummer resignedly opens up an umbrella while hot dogs fall from the sky. Appearances * Broseph * Emma * Fin * Johnny * Lo * Reef * Ripper * Kelly * Snack Shack * The Kahuna * Erica and Brianna * Mr. Marvin * Mark * Todd * Bummer * Chester * Tropical Tan Models * Wipeout (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Unknown Female Surfer * Caroline * Pig Trivia * The instances of Bummer cheating the groms of their pay would be considered illegal under hotel rules (as correctly pointed out by Johnny) in real life. If Mr. Ridgemount were to find out about Bummer swindling his staff of their pay (particularly his daughter Lo), Bummer would most likely be fired and could also face legal action against him by Mr. Ridgemount and the cheated staff. * Broseph and Ripper pranked scared the girls dressed as Jason Voorhees From the slasher movie, Friday The 13th * When Broseph is on the tricycle, this is a reference to the horror movie, The Shining, starring Jack Nicholson. Goofs Ripper: (To the Marvin brothers) You kids, no horsing around! Broseph: I don't see any horses. (To Erica) Do you? (Erica shakes her head) Phew, thought it was just me. Johnny: (About his paycheck of peanuts) Is this even legal? Bummer: Okay, go ahead; sue. Good luck finding a lawyer that accepts snacks! (Cackles) Broseph: (About Ripper's fart causing an explosion) That was—sick! Reef: Look, all we have to do is trick Caroline into believing she's at Surfer's Paradise for a few more days, then it's hello paycheck. Kelly: And goodbye job! Fin: Kelly! Kelly: When Baumer hears about your little scam, you're history, groms! Johnny: Darn these thin walls! (While inside a bathtub, Snack Shack suddenly falls through the ceiling) Erica: (To Broseph) This is all your fault! You're the worst lifeguard ever! Lo: We'll give you 30% to keep your mouth shut. Reef: Lo! Lo: Okay, 40! Kelly: Make it 50%, and you've got yourselves a deal! Lo: Yep, I am the deal maker! (Johnny and Reef gape) Caroline: Hello? Room service? Lo: (Angry) Yes ma'am? What can I get for you this time? Caroline: A bacon cheeseburger: hold the bacon and the burger. Lo: So, basically, you want a cheese sandwich? Caroline: And a large cola: hold the fizz, no glass. And, I want one of those twisty novelty straws made to look like a giraffe. Lo: (Angry) Right away, ma'am! Kelly: Hey groms, how's the fake hotel business? Johnny: Fine, like you care. Kelly: That cut me deep, Johnny Front Desk Guy. Of course I care. I need to protect my 75%. Johnny: But we agreed on 50. Kelly: Oh, Mr. Baumer! Johnny: All right, 75% it is. Reef: My feet are covered in blisters. I was attacked by a bear. 75%? That's a total ripoff! Kelly: And you're ripping off a guest at the hotel. Karma's a pain in the butt. Johny: Man, I hate it when Kelly has an actual point. Reef: Dude, I'm feeling something deep down in my chestal region. Something I never felt before. Is it guilt? (Burps) Nope, just heartburn. Emma: Oh Broseph, remember what it's like to have fun? (Police siren goes off) What seems to be the problem, Bro-fficer? Broseph: Ma'am, are you aware that you are surfing in a no surf zone? Emma: But it's a surf beach at a surf hotel! Broseph: Not on my watch! Now step away from the surfboard; I'm taking it. (Emma complies) You're lucky I was here, ma'am; that wipeout could've been fatal. Emma: (Sarcastic) Yeah. Lucky me. Reef: You can't tell her it's a scam. Think of our poor, empty wallets! Johnny: I have to! The guilt is killing me! Reef: Have you tried antacids? What? It might just be heartburn, dude. Johnny: (Greeting Poker) Hi there, little fella. Do you need something? (Poker defecates on Johnny's shoes) Reef: Aaah, Poker-poo! So nasty! Caroline: Poker ate some bad pork on the beach. Pork goes right through him. Reef: Look on the bright side. At least you're getting sweet, new shoes. Right, dude? Johnny: Oh, I'm getting more than one pair because our room rates just doubled! Reef: That's what I'm talking about! Ripper: Hey, mate, how about a cut for your ol' bud Ripper? Johnny/Reef: No! Fin: There should also be a tax for being totally annoying. Lo: And for making ridiculous room service requests. Soda has bubbles—that's what makes it soda. Reef: Not to mention a tax for making me polish her nast toes. I had no idea running a hotel was this brutal. Johnny: I added a 20% poop on the shoe surcharge. (The groms walk in, only to find a messy room and no Caroline or Poker) Fin: Uh, Caroline? Lo: (Finds a note and reads it) "I went for a walk and saw the real hotel. Nice try. Thanks for Poker's mani. Cheers, Caroline." Johnny: You mean she didn't pay? Reef: No, but Poker left us a tip. Kelly: Hand over the cash! Johnny: But Caroline skipped without paying—I don't have the money. Kelly: Oh, Mr. Baumer! Johnny: Will you take an old pair of poo-stained size tens instead? Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2